


Incontrarsi per la prima volta

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Petalo di ciliegio [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il primo incontro tra il delicato Sasori e l’energica Sakura.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GyQjVtIGQg8.★Fandom: Naruto.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Flu&Fluff a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 609.★ Prompt: 20. A è cagionevole di salute e questa situazione lo stressa perché vorrebbe fare molte più cose. Durante una di queste attività conosce B.





	Incontrarsi per la prima volta

Incontrarsi per la prima volta

 

Oltre le ampie finestre del corridoio della scuola si vedevano le fronde degli alti alberi, le foglie verde scuro avevano le punte vermiglie o marroni.

Sasori avanzava con passo cadenzato, ogni tanto guardando fuori, le sue iridi vermiglie erano liquide e avvertiva delle fitte al petto.

< Non posso crederci. Sono finalmente riuscito a rimanere per le attività pomeridiane del club dopo mesi di febbre e mi sto già influenzando nuovamente >. Strinse al petto il suo vaso di ceramica con una mano, mentre con l’altra cercava un pacchetto di fazzoletti nel suo gilet marroncino.

< Odio essere così cagionevole di salute >.

Udì dei passi e si voltò, arrossì vedendo una ragazza raggiungerlo.

“ _Ehi_ , ti è caduta questa” disse la giovane, porgendogli un mezzo di chiavi.

Sasori nascose il pacchetto di fazzoletti nuovamente nella tasca e prese le proprie chiavi con mani tremanti, i corti capelli rosa della ragazza erano tenuti fermi da una fascetta rosso fuoco.

“Io mi chiamo Sakura. Non ti ho mai visto qui in giro. In che classe sei?” domandò.

“Sasori. Sono nella sezione F” sussurrò lui, mettendosi le chiavi nella tasca dei pantaloni.

Sakura si strinse il foulard rosa che portava al collo, socchiuse gli occhi, la luce del sole le faceva brillare le iridi color smeraldo, la giovane si leccò le labbra sottili.

“Io sono nella D” rispose.

Le gote di Sasori erano arrossate, volse il capo, i capelli vermigli gli coprivano il viso pallido.

Sakura incrociò le mani dietro la schiena, camminandogli fianco a fianco, piegandosi in avanti.

“Sì, è proprio la prima volta che ti vedo. Sei anche tu del club d’arte?” chiese.

Sasori deglutì, annuendo piano, socchiuse gli occhi e finse di guardare intensamente il vaso.

“Io ne faccio parte da un mese. Davvero strano che non ci siamo incontrati lì” disse la ragazza.

Sasori si mordicchiò il labbro.

“Io ti avevo intravisto, ma non ci siamo mai presentati perché sono stato assente parecchio” bisbigliò.

Sakura aprì le braccia e saltellò sul posto.

“Spero di vederti più spesso. Qual è la tua specialità? A me piace dipingere. Anche disegnare, ma soprattutto dipingere” parlò velocemente.

< Non potrò mai dimenticare i mille modi in cui sorridi, tutti bellissimi e curati, ma poi non ridi mai veramente. Sei un fiume di energie e di parole, ma sembrano tutte cose soppesate, non reali. Sembri una bambola dalle labbra dipinte in una finta espressione serena > pensò Sasori.

“Amo fare burattini, manichini e cose simili” ammise.

Sakura lo vide ondeggiare, batté le palpebre guardando il viso arrossato di lui, si mise davanti al giovane arrestandolo, allungò il braccio e gli appoggiò le dita sulla fronte.

“Sai, sei bollente. Sicuro di non avere la febbre?” domandò.

“Sono solo un po’ stressato. N-non riesco mai a fare niente”. Iniziò a lamentarsi Sasori, fu colto da un giramento di testa e rischiò di cadere, Sakura lo afferrò al volo. Lo aiutò a posare a terra il vaso e se lo caricò in braccio, Sasori mugolò riprendendosi e impallidì vedendo che lei lo teneva tra le braccia.

“Ti porto infermeria. Ci lavoro, posso occuparmi io di te” lo rassicurò la giovane, portandolo con sé, Sasori le appoggiò la testa sul petto.

“I-io… tendo sempre a non riuscire a non fare niente e sono un peso per la nonna. Non voglio esserlo anche per te” esalò.

Sakura negò con vigore.

“Ti aiuterò a stare meglio, te lo prometto. Conta su di me! Se ci siamo finalmente conosciuti ci deve essere un motivo” giurò.

Sasori deglutì, incassando la testa tra le spalle.

“Sono felice di averti conosciuto” bisbigliò.

< Spero di poterti vedere ridere realmente un giorno > pensò.

 


End file.
